


Until The Bitter End

by makoheadrush



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After?, M/M, OOCness and no apologies, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, hahaha we'll see, hot sauce blowjob, occasional moments of horrific tragedy, random moments of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoheadrush/pseuds/makoheadrush
Summary: Summary:  Post OG, pre-Advent Children setting in which the Turks and AVALANCHE have mended fences, coming together in a bit of solidarity as both sides worked together with the cleanup following Meteorfall.Reno and Cloud grapple with a longstanding mutual attraction, but who will make the first move? Cloud's past comes back to haunt him yet again, and threatens his newfound happiness. Established RenoxCloud friendship.





	1. Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an updated rewrite of my very first FFVII fic. It started as a drabble, then a one shot, then two…and so on. Twenty-one chapters later, and I found myself quite smitten with the pairing of Cloud and Reno.
> 
> Nearly ten years later, I find myself going back to this story, and what a ride it was! I learned and grew as a writer after this first FFVII fic, and this story led me to some longstanding friendships that are still very dear to me; this story is the one that started it all for me in this fandom. As many writers do, I found that re-reading some of my work from long ago…well, parts of it made me cringe. After all, I’ve grown in the past ten years, and hopefully so has my writing. But there are parts of this story that I still love and am quite proud of. For the past couple of years, I’d thought about rewriting this story, as my style has changed a bit – hopefully for the better – and there are things I would definitely write out differently today. Some parts of the original I would likely leave out altogether.
> 
> So here we are, attempting a rewrite of this story the way I feel it should now be told. Please note that the original is still up at ffnet; the new version will be posted solely here on my AO3 page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Cloud dance around their mutual attraction - both literally and figuratively.

Reno was bopping through the streets of Edge wearing his headphones, his music player turned up full blast, oblivious to everything. His eventual goal: heading over to Cloud's apartment just to hang out and have a few drinks. _Hopefully we'll do more than just drink_, mused Reno, smiling. Reno had taken quite a shine to the stoic Cloud Strife, and was doing everything he could to seduce him, but Cloud was either completely oblivious – or, he simply wasn't taking the bait. _Maybe he hasn’t noticed me yet in that way,_ Reno reminded himself, twirling his flaming red ponytail thoughtfully. _Yet_. 

Reaching Cloud's apartment building, Reno jammed the doorbell corresponding to the apartment with his thumb. He pulled one earbud out of his ear, awaiting a reply. "Yeah," came Cloud’s voice over the intercom.

"It's Reno," replied Reno. "Lemme in."

The buzzer sounded, and Reno strolled in, slamming the door behind him. Reinserting his earbud, he turned the volume up on his music player, and began singing. _"Gonna take your mama out all night, yeah, we'll show her what it's all about…"_ Unfortunately for anyone within earshot, Reno was singing quite a few decibels louder than necessary, owing to the earbuds that were firmly planted in both ears.

As Reno reached Cloud's door, he was surprised to see it already opened, and Cloud standing there glaring at him. "Reno!" hissed Cloud. "Tone it down, already, you'll wake up my neighbors! What the hell is that you're singing anyway?" Cloud asked irritably.

Cloud had a fairly awful day working at his delivery service; one pickup became damaged during transit, and the recipient was none too pleased about this, so Cloud had to eat the cost of the delivery fee, and the item itself. Normally, Cloud enjoyed Reno's company; the two had once been enemies, but eventually became friends. He hadn’t been expecting Reno, for one thing, and now the Turk just showed up here unannounced – and loud as hell, to boot. Typical, Cloud thought, sighing inwardly. He was torn between letting Reno in, or telling him he was too tired for company; as he hesitated just a moment too long, Reno pushed his way in.

"Dude, it's an awesome song," Reno crowed. "Here, listen," he commanded, placing the earbuds in Cloud's ears before he had a chance to object.

"Reno. I am not interested in listening to – whatever that is!" snapped Cloud.

Reno snickered. “Yeah, I get it. Not the usual death metal you’re into, eh? And by the way, you need to lose the attitude. Work's done for the day, so what's up your ass now?"

"Rough day at work. I suppose I’ll get over it…a beer might help," Cloud replied briefly, vowing to turn his irritable attitude around, and not take it out on Reno. Smiling, Cloud had had to admit to himself that the Turk could be most entertaining, and fun to hang out with, after a bad day at work.

"Damn right you'll get over it," declared Reno. "That's why I'm here, yo!" he said, grinning.

Cloud smirked at the overly happy Turk. He headed into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. "Want a beer?" Cloud offered.

"Hell yeah," replied Reno affirmatively.

"Heads up!" shouted Cloud, as he lobbed a beer toward Reno. Catching it deftly, Reno popped the cap off and began chugging. "So, let’s see what’s on the telly,” Reno found the television remote and began flicking through the channels, squinting.

"Well, why don’t you just make yourself at home," Cloud remarked, smirking. Reno winked at Cloud, kicked off his boots, and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Reno leaned back on the sofa, an easy-going grin on his face. “Nothing on tonight – oh SHIT….” Reno’s eyes went wide as he caught the sight of a bare backside – make that _two_ bare backsides, both male, on the screen. The Turk sat upright, swallowed hard and stared, unable to make eye contact with Cloud. _No, this ain’t fuckin’ awkward at all. I’ve got it bad for Cloud, so hey, let’s just queue up some gay porn, why not!_

“Well,” Reno murmured drolly, trying to sound casual. “Uh – “ he leaned forward slightly, about to quickly change the channel when the remote _slipped out of his hand_, and onto the floor.

“_Shitfuck_,” Reno muttered, leaning down to grab the remote at exactly the same time Cloud did. Their skulls crashed together, making a rather loud noise, both men groaning, swearing, and rubbing the rapidly forming lumps on their heads. 

Sighing, Cloud flopped back on the sofa, ignoring the naked display on his television, as well as his own embarrassment. He’d been attracted to Reno for a while now, but didn’t really know what to do with that. After all, Cloud had never envisioned getting romantically involved with a Turk. On paper, it didn’t make sense, but Cloud had been more surprised than anyone to learn over the past few months, that he really _enjoyed_ Reno’s company.

“Maybe we should watch Junon’s Got Talent instead,” Cloud deadpanned, and Reno laughed shakily. 

“Yeah, sure. Unless that little movie gave you any uh…._ideas_.” Reno licked his lips, glancing sideways at Cloud, who immediately stiffened. The vibe between the two was shifting quickly, and both sensed it.

Neither one of them, of course, knew what the hell to _do_ about it.

“Uh. I think I’m hungry!” Cloud declared brightly, quite _obviously_ changing the subject. I'm going to order a pizza, I'm starving."

“Uh huh. How about an order of wings, too?” Reno suggested, and Cloud nodded, quickly phoning in the order. 

_Fuck it. Gonna go for broke, get Cloud to relax a little._ Flicking the television off, Reno gave Cloud a devilish look and connected his music player to Cloud’s stereo. 

"Listen, Cloud…you need to relax, man. You had a shitty day, so here’s what I’m gonna do - I’m gonna queue up some tunes, and we’re gonna _dance_. Come on, Cloud! Let's dance!" said Reno, already flailing his arms and gyrating his hips in a slow circle. Cloud tried not to look – and failed.

Damn it. Why is he having this affect on me? Cloud mused, still feeling a strange combination of bewildered and horny.

"No, Reno," Cloud protested. "I don't dance. I _can't_ dance, you know that."

"Oh shut the fuck up and _dance_ with me, Cloud! How much clearer do I have to be!" demanded Reno, grabbing Cloud and dragging him toward him.

The music started blaring, and Reno began singing again, loudly – and slightly offkey. _"She's my man, and we've got all the balls we neeeeed…,"_ crowed Reno, overly loud and intentionally off-key.

Cloud tried to fight it, but he couldn't help but start to laugh at Reno's theatrical singing, and he moved in closer…just a _little_ bit closer, in the hopes of taking Reno by surprise. It worked. "Reno," he purred, sweeping his leg underneath both of Reno's, knocking him to the ground. Cloud quickly got Reno in a leg scissors, and sat atop him.

"Looks like I’ve got your undivided attention now, Reno,” Cloud murmured, grinning down at Reno.

“Always did, yo.”

“So what are we going to do about it?” Cloud whispered, pinning Reno’s wrists over his head

Reno gulped. He was no longer the aggressor, and he wasn't sure if he liked that. _Ah, who the hell am I kidding_, thought Reno, breaking into a wicked grin,_ of course I do!_


	2. Pizza and Hot Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little steamy - then awkward - then steamy again. Back in the old days of yore, this chapter would fall under the category of PWP - porn without plot. That's pretty much what we have here! (There will be plot in later chapters, I promise).

“I don’t _know_, Cloud,” Reno fairly purred, squirming – partly frustrated and partly turned on over having his arms pinned over his head and restrained. “What are we gonna _do_ about this?”

"Hmm….," Cloud hummed, a little smile working the corners of his mouth as he lowered his head toward Reno's face. Reno was still flat on his back, pinned by Cloud, but truthfully, the Turk wasn’t putting up _that_ much of a struggle – he was enjoying himself. Of course Reno's wheels were already turning, trying to think of a way out of his predicament. Cloud was a _lot_ stronger than Reno had anticipated – sure, he was definitely more muscular than Reno was, but the Turk had always prided himself on being the _fastest_. And yet, somehow Cloud had caught him off guard, and now he could barely move. 

_Gods, he’s gonna feel that_, Reno thought with a smirk, feeling a definite boner starting to spring up.

“So, Cloud….is that a gun in my pocket, or……?”

"Reno, do you ever stop talking?" said Cloud, cutting him off. Moving in even closer, he did something truly brazen and unexpected – and kissed Reno roughly.

"Mmmnpf!" Reno sputtered, completely caught off guard again. _Damn, Strife_, he thought, _I wasn't expecting that. At all. _Surprised, he broke the kiss and used that split second to roll Cloud to the side, extricating himself long enough to free his arms. He pulled Cloud down, crushing him to his chest and kissing him roughly, clutching handfuls of blond spiked hair. This elicited an appreciative groan from Cloud as he felt his hair being tugged.

They remained like that for several minutes, kissing roughly, hands groping everywhere, until they had to come up for breath. "Holy _shit_, Cloud," said Reno, panting. "I, uh….well, I was figuring I'd have to make the first move. But I guess you couldn't resist my charms, right?" he laughed.

Cloud smiled. "Ha. I knew you weren't expecting that, Reno. Which is exactly why I did it," he replied. Sitting back against the wall for a moment, Cloud sighed happily. "I've been wanting to do that for a while, actually," he admitted. Cloud gave Reno a careful, sideways look. “Believe it or not…I’ve liked you for a long time. I guess I finally decided to do something about it.”

"Yeah?" replied Reno, looking thoughtful. "Never thought you had it in you, Cloud. But I'm glad you finally grew a set."

"You son of a bitch," replied Cloud, grinning. Reno reached his hand toward Cloud's face, caressing his cheek. Cloud pulled Reno's hand to his mouth, brushing his lips against the scarred and battered knuckles, nibbling on a couple of them here and there, which sent shivers directly into Reno's brain.

"Hey, Reno?" began Cloud.

"Huh…what, Cloud?" replied Reno, somewhat dreamily.

"I'm still hungry…gonna order that pizza now. You want something?" Cloud asked.

"Dude! How can you think about food at a time like this!" Reno exclaimed, just as his stomach growled. "Eh…well, I guess I'm hungry too. Get me some wings too, yo."

"Pizza and wings, got it," replied Cloud, grabbing his phone to place the order.

"I'll be in the bathroom," Reno said absently, not waiting for an answer.

Shutting the door behind him, Reno splashed a bit of cold water on his face, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror_. What the fuck is happening here?_ he thought, shaking his head in disbelief. _Never thought that this – me and Cloud…go figure…_

His reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door, which made him start. "Turk!" bellowed Cloud. "Twenty minutes."

Opening the door, Reno smiled slyly at Cloud. "Twenty minutes for _what_, Cloud?" he said, smirking.

"Twenty minutes where we'll have nothing to do until the delivery guy shows up," answered Cloud. "Come on," he said, grabbing Reno and leading him toward the couch.

This evening was turning out to be one surprise after another, thought Reno. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Cloud to make the first move and initiate things_. Time to turn that shit around_, thought Reno, smiling wickedly. _I need to get Strife on his knees, begging me to 'please don't stop.'_ He smiled and chuckled softly at the mental image he was getting of this scenario.

"What's so funny?" asked Cloud.

"Ah, nothing," replied Reno offhandedly. _Heh, you'll see soon enough_, thought Reno. "You know…I've been waiting for this moment to happen, for the longest time," said Reno, as they both sat down on the couch. "It's about fucking time we made it happen."

"I agree," replied Cloud. "Hey, why don't we—" Cloud never finished the thought, Reno had moved in ever closer, grabbing him roughly, and ramming his tongue down Cloud's throat.

"Why don't we," said Reno breathlessly, his hand snaking around Cloud's backside and grabbing a handful of his muscular ass, "take this into the bedroom."

Cloud nodded, ready to acquiesce, and then –

_The doorbell rang._

"Well, fuck!" exclaimed Reno. "Delivery boy's timing sucks, yo."

Cloud swore, then muttered, "Yeah….actually, I had forgotten that I even ordered the damned thing." He got up from the couch – _walking with some difficulty_, noted Reno with a grin – grabbed his wallet off of the kitchen counter, and answered the door.

"How much is it kid," Cloud asked distractedly, while thumbing through his wallet for some bills. Looking up, his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed who it was. "Denzel!" exclaimed Cloud. "Um, what are you doing here – I mean, I didn't know you delivered pizzas now!"

"Yeah, well, Tifa doesn't pay me shit for washing dishes in the restaurant, ya know," replied Denzel , with an edge to his voice.

Reno, who by now had sidled up behind Cloud to see what was going on, remarked, "Nice fucking language there, kid. And, you dissing Tifa? What up with that, yo?"

"Yeah," agreed Cloud. "Tifa's done a lot for you…now tell me, what's going on with you?"

Denzel snorted. "Like you'd care, Cloud," he scoffed. "You _left_ us, remember? Some role model you turned out to be."

"Hey," Cloud snapped, "I see you and Marlene all the time, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Tifa," Denzel replied evenly. "But I guess I can figure out now why you and she never worked out. Well," he continued, turning to leave, "um…enjoy your food."

Turning to Reno for a moment, Cloud said, "I need to talk to him for a minute. Back in a few," and closed the door behind him.

"Hold up, Denzel. First, I gotta pay you for the food here, said Cloud, thrusting some bills at Denzel. "Look, Denzel…I know you and Marlene are disappointed about me and Tifa—"

"Are you banging Reno?" Denzel interrupted. "I just want to know. If you are, well…I guess that's all I _need_ to know."

"Um, no, I am not 'banging Reno," replied Cloud. _Yet_, he thought, with a slight smile. "But we are kind of…seeing each other."

Denzel sighed. "Are you happy? " he asked. "I just want everyone to be happy. I just wish…that you and Tifa could have been happy together."

"Tifa is my best friend," Cloud told Denzel, trying his best to sound reassuring. "But…I don't have _those_ kind of feelings for her. No matter how much she wants me to have those feelings, I can't pretend, you know? I'm sorry ."

"It's okay, I guess," replied Denzel. "Sorry I snapped at you, Cloud. See you for bowling on Sunday?"

"It's a plan," smiled Cloud. "See ya then."

Closing the door behind him, and carrying the pizza and wings, Cloud glanced at Reno, who was standing with arms folded, one eyebrow cocked toward him, with a quizzical look on his face.

"So? What's up with the kid?" asked Reno.

"Eh, I don't know," sighed Cloud. "Well, actually, I do know…I just don't want to talk about now. Maybe later. Let's eat."

Reno was fine with this plan of action, since he wanted to tear through his food, and then move things back into the bedroom. He went into Cloud's kitchen to grab more beers from the refrigerator. "Yo, Cloud," said Reno. "Got any hot sauce?"

"Hot sauce?" answered Cloud. "Yeah, but what for? You got wings, those are already spicy."

"Dude, I put it on my pizza, yo!" Reno replied. "Now where is it?" he asked, opening up the cabinets one by one.

"Right there," Cloud indicated the cabinet next to the sink. "That's the only one I've got."

Reno grabbed the bottle and headed over to the counter, where there were barstools lining the length of it. Reading off the label, he chortled. "_Nuclear Assfire_ hot sauce, Cloud?" Reno laughed. "Oh, this is going to be some good shit, yo." Reno uncorked the bottle of hot sauce and began sprinkling it all over the slice of pizza he had grabbed from the box.

"Gods, Reno," Cloud observed, "you're using a shit ton of that hot sauce!"

Reno cackled. "Guess I just like things spicy, yo," he replied, winking at Cloud.

With that, Cloud and Reno sat down and started practically inhaling their food. "Goddamn, Cloud," said Reno between mouthfuls, "I guess I was hungry!"

Slamming back the rest of his beer, Cloud responded with a loud belch. "Um, yup. Me too," he grinned. "That was good. So, um…what now?" Cloud said, blushing slightly.

"Hmm. What now, he says," Reno purred, as his hand slid up Cloud's thigh, grabbing his bulge. "What now indeed…" He nuzzled against Cloud's neck, dragging him off of the kitchen stool, and toward the bedroom. Cloud did nothing to discourage this, and slipped his hand inside the back of Reno's pants, grabbing and squeezing.

"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about, Cloud," encouraged Reno. "Feels so good….you and me, like this," he mumbled.

Reaching the bedroom, the pair collapsed on Cloud's bed, and Reno began nuzzling against Cloud's neck again, biting, licking, and nipping. It was driving Cloud wild…he then ripped Reno's shirt clean off, buttons flying everywhere. "Damn, Cloud," Reno laughed. "My best shirt!"

Cloud smirked, then gasped when he felt Reno's hand wandering down the front of his pants. He made quick work of Cloud's belt and pants, yanking them down deftly and discarding them on the floor. "Let me…do this, Cloud," Reno pleaded, looking up at Cloud with his bright blue eyes , as he made his way down Cloud's torso, peppering it with licks and kisses.

Saying nothing, but nodding in agreement to Reno and laying back on the bed, Cloud's mind was racing. _It’s…been a long time since someone’s even touched me_, mused Cloud_. I wonder how long it’s been for Reno._ Cloud's thoughts wandered for a bit and trailed off into nothingness as he felt Reno's warm, wet mouth all over him.

_Mmm, that feels so hot_, thought Cloud. _That feels…ow….wait…something feels wrong - _

"Fuck! Reno, stop!" yelled Cloud. "STOP, goddammit!"

Reno, taken aback, and a little miffed, relented. "What now, Cloud? Is it my technique? You know I have like, zero experience with this," he huffed.

_Zero experience? Hmm_, Cloud mused briefly. "No, Reno, it's not that!" yelled Cloud, who by this time had run into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom, and was throwing himself in the shower. "You and your goddamned hot sauce! You ate so much of it on your pizza, and now it's all on _me_! I have third degree burns on my dick now!" Cloud moaned.

_Oh shit_, Reno thought. He felt bad, but still, he was stifling a laugh. "Shit, Cloud," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. You know, the shower might not help, though. They say water makes the burn worse, you should like, drink a glass of milk or something, yo," Reno shrugged.

Cloud glared at him. "I didn't EAT the hot sauce, you did. Should I stick my dick in a glass of milk, then?" he snapped.

Reno didn't answer; he shut the door behind him, quickly disrobed, and got into the shower with Cloud, pulling the tie out of his hair. Cloud turned to face him and let out a gasp; he’d never seen Reno with his hair down, and the sight quite literally took his breath away, water cascading down the bright red strands, turning them auburn.

“I love seeing you like this, Reno,” Cloud breathed, pressing his lips against Reno’s, feeling a very obvious erection poking him in the hip. He’d already forgotten his own discomfort – thankfully the pain was already beginning to fade – and Cloud knelt down in front of Reno, taking his entire length into his mouth, head bobbing up and down as the Turk let out a guttural cry, holding onto the tiled wall for balance.

“Fuck…oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck – “ Reno babbled, certain he would just fall over at any moment. Gods, Cloud was damned good at this; Reno was feeling quite guilty for the hot sauce mishap, but he knew that somehow, he’d make it up to Cloud. 

Reno braced himself, threading his fingers through the blond spikes, as Cloud’s strokes grew faster, faster, until finally he climaxed, his shouts ringing off of the bathroom walls.

“How was that?” Cloud asked as he stood up, smiling shyly. 

“What do _you_ think?” Reno murmured, kissing Cloud lightly before cutting off the water. “Fucking fantastic, is how that was.” Cloud chuckled, and tossed Reno a towel; still slightly damp, they both fell into the bed, kissing, laughing, and groping one another until they grew drowsy.

“Hey,” Reno said suddenly, stifling a yawn. “Everything okay with the kid, ya think? I mean…Denzel seemed kind of upset, seeing me here.” 

Cloud sighed and shrugged, nuzzling into Reno’s shoulder. “I think he’ll be okay. Tifa, on the other hand….” He groaned. “Well, I guess we’ll deal with that in the morning.”


End file.
